What the Water Gave Me
by ElenaVictoria
Summary: Ariel longed to be on dry land. When she makes a deal with Rumpelstiltskin she is unaware that his motives run far deeper than she could imagine. Ariel/Hook
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One** – Daydreamer

"_Daydreamer, with eyes that make you melt.  
He lends his coat for shelter because he's there for you. When he shouldn't be.  
But he stays all the same, waits for you, and then sees you through.  
There's no way I could describe him. All I say is, just what I'm hoping for_"  
**Daydreamer**, Adele

* * *

Ariel sat upon the rocks staring upon the shore. There he was. The man was so beautiful that she could not believe her eyes. She first saw her prince sailing upon the ocean dancing and being merry with his crew. She had never seen a ship before. She had never seen a human before. She made her way to the surface of the water and climbed her way up the side of the ship to a ledge she could perch herself on. She saw him dancing upon the deck, playing a musical instrument as his furry companion danced along with him. He was so handsome and everything that her heart desired.

After days of searching she found his home upon the shore. Everyday since then she has traveled to the surface to catch a glimpse, hoping to see him. Today she was not disappointed.

She watched as he lay with his back in the sand, soaking up the sun that felt glorious upon her own body. She longed to be the suns rays, kissing his skin lightly as he smiled at the warmth of her touch. His eyes encompassed everything she loved about the sea. They were a bright shimmering blue and full of warmth and made her feel at home. When he gazed upon the water she almost felt as if he was searching for her.

But that would be impossible. He was never to lay eyes upon her. For she was a creature of the sea and he was a creature of the land, a human. Ariel truly loved being a mermaid. It allowed her to explore almost the entire world. Her father told her that the ocean encompassed far more than land could ever dream. One day the ocean would be hers to rule along side her sisters when her father was no longer of this world. While she knew that the ocean provided all of this for her she still longed for more. She longed for adventure. She longed to walk on dry land. She longed for her prince. She wanted to be a part of their world.

Suddenly the giggling of a woman brought her attention back to the prince on the shore. "Eric! There you are. I have been searching for you everywhere." Ariel watched a woman run towards him, her long golden hair flowing behind her. She was wearing a pale blue dress that she hiked up in the front, allowing her legs more movement. Ariel whispered his name, _Eric_, now knowing what her lovely prince was called.

Eric grinned and stood, dusting the sand off his pants. "And now you have finally found me Marissa." Marissa ran to Eric as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up from the ground and spun her around, Marissa giggling, as her smile grew wider. "What are you going to do to me now that you've found me?" Marissa leaned in and kissed Eric. Ariel sighed. Oh how she longed to be the beautiful blonde wrapped up in his arms, kissing him playfully on the beach.

"Ariel! What are you doing?"

Ariel cringed as she looked behind her. Her sister Arista peeked her head out of the water, trying to stay hidden from the people on the shore. Her pale blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail, her red tail slightly visible beneath the water. "Ariel you cannot be here. Father would be furious if he saw you." Her sister tugged on Ariel's tail. "Come down from there! What if those humans saw you? They can't know of us Ariel!"

"Shh! Calm down. I'm not going to be seen! I haven't before and I'm not now!"

Arista gasped. "How many times have you been up here Ariel?"

Ariel ignored her sister and continued to watch Eric and Marissa. They were now both sitting in the sand. Eric was speaking passionately to her about something as he pointed out to the sea. She sighed again. _He looks good when he talks_. Ariel struggled to hear what Eric was speaking of. The ocean starting to roar louder as the tide started coming in. Ariel decided to get a closer look. "Wait here."

The last thing Ariel heard was her sister saying her name. Ariel took off towards the shore, getting the closest she has ever gotten. She peered around the rock, so that Ariel could see him clearer. She could see the dimples on his cheek and his smile radiated warmth all throughout her body. As he smiled to the woman on the beach, Ariel could not help but smile back.

"Eric, let us go back to the castle. I would love to go riding through the kingdom." Marissa caressed him arm lightly as she batted her eyelashes up at him. Eric chuckled as he…

Ariel was pulled back to face her sister Arista. "Ariel stop now! You're coming home!"

Ariel smacked her sister with her tail, pushing her back. "Stop it Arista!"

"Who's there?"

Both mermaids stopped flailing and ducked under the water. "Do you think he heard us?" whispered Arista. Ariel put a finger upon her mouth and looked towards the surface of the water. She swam towards the surface and peeked her head out. She did not see Eric nor the maiden. She went to dive back under the water again just as she heard a splash.

"Ahoy! Are you injured?"

Ariel's eyes darted towards Eric's voice. He was merely a few feet away from her wading in the water up to his knees. Worry was apparent in his brows as he gazed upon her. Ariel was frozen in her tracks, afraid to move, afraid of what she might do. Afraid she was going to dive under the water away from her prince. Afraid that she was going to swim into his arms and kiss him deeply. She snapped back into the present when she saw him inch closer to her.

"Miss. Are you alright? You're frozen."

Ariel cleared her throat. "I—I'm f—fine. I umm…" Ariel bit her bottom lip, her nerves getting the best of her. She tucked her red hair behind her ear as she tried to sink lower into the water to best hide her tail.

"What are you doing out in the water? Where are your companions? A young maid as beautiful as you should not be out here swimming alone." He smiled as he placed his hands on his hips. "In fact," his eyes lowered, "I do not believe I have seen you before in my kingdom. A woman as beautiful as you surely would not have missed my eye. What is your name?"

Ariel blushed as she played with her hair. "My name is Ariel. I am not from your kingdom. I am but merely a visitor. My sister Arista and I just arrived from our kingdom and we were admiring the beauty of your land. We happened upon the ocean and well… we love the ocean and just wanted to take a swim." From the corner of her eye Ariel saw Arista peek her head out of the water. Ariel did not miss the look of fear and hesitation in her eyes.

Eric's smile widened as laid eyes on both of them. "Visitors! I am Prince Eric. You must come to the party tomorrow night that I am hosting. It should be a very grand affair. I would love for you to accompany me Ariel."

Ariel smiled broadly. As she was about to answer Arista spoke. "And what of your lady friend watching us on the shore? Would she not mind you taking my sister to this festivity in your kingdom?" Ariel looked towards the shore and saw Marissa watching them intently, a scowl upon her face.

Eric looked back over his shoulder. "Her?" Eric looked back at the two women and shrugged. "She is but merely a friend. Nothing compared to the lovely Miss Ariel. I have traveled to many kingdoms and have never seen anyone as beautiful as she. It would be my honor for her to accompany me."

Ariel nodded excitedly as she giggled. "Yes! I would love to!" Arista lowered her head and placed her fingers upon her temples.

"Great! I will see you two there." Eric winked as he ran back to the shore to Marissa. She whispered something to Eric as he led her back towards the castle, his hand upon her lower back.

"Have you lost your mind?" Arista bellowed at Ariel. "You let him see you! What is wrong with you? You could have exposed us for what we are! Plus how could you accept his invitation? You do not have legs!"

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Calm down. I admit I spoke in haste but—"

Ariel's sentence was cut off as she was pulled down violently underneath the water. She looked down at her tail and Ariel went pale.

"Daddy…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** – Jolly Sailor Bold

"_My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold.  
There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold."_  
**Jolly Sailor Bold**

* * *

"Oh, Ariel, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians by—by one of those humans!" King Triton boomed. Ariel watched as he paced back and forth in front of her. Her sister Arista cowering behind Ariel, her eyes averted down, afraid to look at their father. The only other people in the great hall were the palace guards flanking each side of the sea king's throne. Trained to have nothing but a stone cold expression and utter nothing but silence.

"Daddy, they're not barbarians!" Ariel cried out.

The sea king turned towards Ariel. "They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook? Taken by pirates and sold off for treasure? To be taken as a meal for a prince's feast?"

Ariel shook her head back and forth and scoffed at her father. "But I was not! Eric wouldn't—"

Triton stopped pacing and looked back at his daughter with bewilderment and rage. "Eric?—Did you—You spoke with a human?"

Ariel remained silent. She knew she had broken the most important mermaid law. Contact between humans and mer—folk is strictly forbidden. The consequences of doing so far outweighed anything that the surface could offer. The last time someone visited the surface was when Ariel was only a youngling.

She remembered watching the merman dragged to the center of the kingdom. The young merman's eyes pleading for mercy as her father slowly walked towards him, his Trident gleaming in his hands. Ariel remembered shielding her eyes as she saw the flash of his trident. Ariel began shaking uncontrollably in fear, afraid to see what the man's fate held for him. As she was taken away by one of her older sisters Ariel dared to look back at the merman. All that was left was a dark mark on the floor—a cruel reminder to the rest of the kingdom of their fate if they exposed their race. Ariel looked down at the floor where she stood and saw that she was standing upon the same mark right now. Ariel was brought back to the present from that memory when she heard her father bellow.

"Ariel—ANSWER ME!" Her father roared. Ariel felt Arista grab her hand gently—a calm reassurance letting her know that her sister was still standing beside her.

Ariel looked up towards her father. "Daddy I am not a child anymore." Ariel knew that she had sealed her fate when her father dragged her from the surface of the ocean. She was however still afraid to say those words out loud.

"Do not take that tone of voice with me young lady. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules and the laws of this kingdom!"

"But if you would just listen—"

"Not another word!" Triton pointed towards Arista as he continued to stare down Ariel. "When Arista told me of your travels to the surface I just could not believe that one of my daughters would be so foolish as to break one of the highest laws in our kingdom! " Ariel's head shot back to her sister when she heard Arista's sharp intake of breath.

"Arista—How could you?" Ariel whispered to her sister in disbelief. She knew that her sister worried about her but never thought that she would say anything to her father.

Arista stepped out from behind Ariel. She looked towards her sister with concern and anguish. "Ariel—I was worried. You must realize that you left me no choice. I do not want to lose you like our mother."

Ariel shook her head. "Is this what this is about? Our mother? What happened to mother was an accident." Arista looked towards her father. The sea king's brows furrowed.

"Ariel—I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?"

Ariel looked back towards her father. She stood tall and looked her father straight in the eyes. "I am going back."

Her father stayed quiet for a few beats glaring at his daughter. He could feel his blood boiling deep in his veins. He swam closer to his daughter so that he was within mere feet of her. "Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Ariel, you know that! Everyone knows that! As a princess I expect far more from you." He replied through clenched teeth.

Ariel reached out to her father, pleading. "I promised him I would go back. If only you got to know him. You would see that—"

Her father waved his trident in front of his daughter violently smacking away her hand that had brushed his forearm, demanding her silence. "Know him? I do not have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling—"

"But daddy… I love him—" Ariel heard Arista gasp behind her. She looked back towards her sister and saw that she had covered her mouth, her eyes wide with shock.

Triton grabbed Ariel by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "No…Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!"

"I don't care. You look down upon me because I love him but daddy I don't want this life. Can't you see that—" Ariel's voice was cut off as she felt her father slap her across the cheek, causing her to fall towards the ground. She looked up at her father, hurt and fear showing all over her face.

Her father pointed down at his daughter, his eyes glowing red with rage. "So help me Ariel, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it." He turned towards the palace guards. "Take her to her room until I decide her fate."

* * *

Ariel lay upon her bed weeping, her cheek burning from her father's strike. She had no inclination as to how long she had been left in her room alone. All she was capable of doing it seemed was to weep and moan. Ariel heard the sound of a slight knock on her door.

"Ariel?" Arista peeked inside her sister's bedroom. Her heart breaking as she saw her sister Ariel in so much pain. She did not wish to cause her such harm. She truly thought that if she told her father of her sister's exploits that he would be able to talk some sense into her. Make her see that it was dangerous for her to continue on visiting the surface. It was not until she saw Ariel's prince that she discovered her sister's reasoning. If she had known that she was actually seeing a human she would not have told their father. She would have found another way to help her sister, to be there for her.

Ariel looked up towards her sister. Arista could see the redness in her cheek, a slight discoloration starting to form. "Ariel, I—"

"Just go away." Ariel swam towards the window looking out, turning her back on her sister. Arista nodded as she slowly closed the door and left the room. Ariel looked back at the door where her sister stood. The feeling of betrayal washing over her. She had never felt so lost in her life.

"Poor child…" chimed a low deep voice.  
"Poor sweet child" chimed another.

Ariel's head shot back towards her window. She watched as two eels slithered up the side of the castle and into her room. Ariel gasped as she backed away to the corner of her room, knocking over the bottles on her vanity as she did so.

"Don't be afraid…" they both rasped in unison.

"I—I don't understand… who are you?" Ariel felt a shiver coarse through her body as the eels swam closer to her.

"We represent someone who can help you…"  
"Who can make all your dreams come true."  
"You and your prince… together forever."

Ariel looked around her room before narrowing her eyes on the two creatures. "How did know about—"

"We have ways of knowing…"  
"We have ways helping."

She leaned forward and rested her weight on her hands. "How can you? How can anyone?"

"Ursula has great powers." They spoke in unison once more.

"The sea witch?" Ariel shook her head quickly back and forth. "No! Get out of here!" She swatted her hands at the eels shooing them away. "Leave me alone!"

The eels slowly turned around and began to swim out of the window. "Suit yourself." "It was only a suggestion."

Ariel watched them swim out the window. She swam to pick up the fallen bottles off the floor. As she placed them on the balcony she caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror. Her cheek had darkened since she looked at it earlier. She looked back out the window and then back at her reflection once more. Ariel could not live like this. She could not live in fear of her father. She could not be held back by his fears and short temper. She could not be persecuted by her kin. She wanted a life of her own. She wanted to be free to have her dreams. And right now there was only one person who could do that for her. Ariel swam out of her window swiftly, searching the waters. When she saw their silhouette's slithering off slowly into the distance Ariel yelled. "Wait!"

* * *

Arista sat outside the castle in the kelp beds. Often she would come here when thoughts troubled her. Seeing the kelp sway to the currents eased whatever pain flowed through her body. She had felt broken ever since she saw her sister in anguish in her room. Crying from the pain she inflicted upon her. This was all her fault. If only she hadn't been so quick to judge her sister. If only she hadn't been so—

Out of the corner of her eye Arista saw fiery red hair flow in the distance. "Ariel?" Arista swam quickly through the kelp. When she finally caught up with her sister she saw that she was not alone. Accompanying her were two snakelike creatures with haggard faces. "Ariel? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Ursula." Ariel responded coldly, not taking her sight away from the path she had chosen, determined to change her fate.

"Ariel, no!" Arista grabbed at her sister's tail, trying to stop her. "No Ariel! She's a demon, she's a monster!"

Ariel snatched her tail from Arista and turned towards her sister. "Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that." Ariel swam away from her sister.

Arista's stomach dropped as she watched her sister swim away with those creatures towards the sea witch's cavern. Arista faced a huge dilemma that tore her up deep within her core. Should she swim back to the castle and tell her father? Or should she follow her sister and help her? Arista already knew what happened when she did the former. Doing that put them in this current predicament, a predicament that she regretted immensely. Arista had no choice but to follow her sister into the cavern.

* * *

Ariel swam slowly into the cave, Arista following closely behind her while the eels continued to lead the way slowly in front of her. All around them were bottles of various objects covering walls. Some vials containing creatures of the deep while others glowed bright colors of emerald, amethyst, and sapphire. Beneath her she could her the faint sound of moans and cries. When she looked down she saw the faces of shriveled up creatures. Arista gasped loudly, causing Ariel to turn towards her in alarm. She saw one of them grab her sister by the tail, others soon reaching up to grab a hold of her as well. Ariel grasped her sister's hand and tugged with all her might, trying to free her sister from their grasp. As the creatures let go the sisters sprung forward. Ariel held her sister, calming her as well as her own nerves.

_Where is she?_ Ariel wondered as she looked around. The eels looked around the cave with slight fear in their eyes. They seemed to search the room for something or someone. She watched as she saw them swim up through a hole up the top of the cave. The sisters reluctantly followed them, unsure of what was to come. As she slowly swam through the tunnel she saw that it led to an open pool where the surface of the water was present. Ariel looked around underneath the water and saw that the eels were no longer in sight. She swam to the surface of the water and peeked her head out. The walls of the cavern shimmered from the water's surface. As Ariel looked around she heard a high-pitched giggle behind her. Her head darted over her shoulder as her eyes met the amber eyes of man sitting upon a ledge with his leg bent and his elbow resting upon on it. A cruel crept upon his lips.

"Well hello dearie."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Rabbit Heart (Raise it Up)

"_You made a deal, and now it seems you have to offer up.  
But will it ever be enough? (Raise it up, raise it up)  
It's not enough (Raise it up, raise it up)…  
This is a gift, it comes with a price.  
Who is the lamb and who is the knife?"_  
**Rabbit Heart (Raise it Up)**, Florence + The Machine

* * *

"Now, now dearies don't be rude. Come closer." He waved his hand for her to come, the smile still present on his lips. "Tell your dear sister that she should show herself as well."

Ariel ducked back under the water and motioned for her sister to join her. Arista slowly peeked her head above the water at the man with dark gold-dusted skin. She clung to her sister's back as Ariel made her way closer to the man. Ariel could feel her sister's labored breath upon her shoulder and her finger's trembling against her skin.

Ariel finally got the courage to speak to the mysterious stranger. "Where is Ursula?"

The dark one emitted a bubbly laugh, as his eyes seemed to gleam brighter. "Ah the sea witch." He placed a finger on his cheek and his thumb on his chin while he looked up towards the top of the cave. He smiled as he looked back down at the mermaids. "Well you shouldn't be hearing too much from her anytime soon. You see… she had a debt to pay. Trust me… I've done you a favor."

"A debt?" Ariel tilted her head in confusion. "What could she possibly have gotten from you? She is the most powerful sorceress in the ocean."

He lifted his finger and shook it back and forth three times. "Ah—Ah—Ah. And how do you think one comes to such magic?" He stood and walked closer to the water, squatting when he reached the edge. "You will find dearie that I am the most powerful anything in this world."

Ariel felt a shiver course through her body at his response. She did not know why this man chilled her to the bone. All she knew was that whatever had happened to Ursula, it was not pleasant. She decided that that information was not something that she wanted to know. She was afraid of what the answer might be. "Who are you?" She asked, trying to mask her fear.

"Rumplestiltskin" he said with a bow. His name rolling of his tongue. "And to answer your next question." He pointed a finger towards her. "Yes. I can give you what you desire."

Ariel felt her breath hitch at his response. "How do you—"

"Your Prince Eric." He sneered. "Or more importantly…your desire to walk on land. To escape your world which you have so desperately sworn off."

Ariel looked back at her sister and then again at Rumplestiltskin. "How can you help me?"

"The real question is dearie. Are you willing to shoulder the umm… consequences?"

Arista spoke for Ariel. Finally making her way out from behind her sister. "What consequences?"

"Ah… the fair haired one speaks. Well for starters… just the usual contractual obligations. She will be giving up her family. Although I do not believe she would mind too much. A father that shuns her… bullies her. Dictating her fate against her own desires."

Ariel looked down at her hands, watching her fingers pick at the scales of her fin in agitation. She took in everything that the man said. She wondered how this man whom she just met seemed to know exactly her darkest thoughts that she only whispered to herself in secret.

"Sisters that she feels she could never measure up to... sisters that judge her every action… sisters who look down upon her."

"Now that is a lie!" Arista rose further out of the water, fury seeping through ever pore on her body. "Be silent you! You do not know anything about my sister. I will not have you spreading these lies—"

"What exactly are you offering?" Ariel spoke quietly from behind her sister.

Arista turned towards her sister, hurt and confusion on her face. "Do you really feel that way?"

Ariel swam to Rumplestiltskin, raising herself out of the water so she may get closer to him. "How can you help me? What do I have to do?"

Rumplestiltskin took on a snakelike grin. "I can give you what you desire." He jumped from his squat and bowed forward, both hands pointing towards his legs. "Leg's dearie… what I'm offering you are legs." He shook his foot before he spun around in a full circle twittering once more.

"You can do that?" Ariel looked at him in amazement, her eyes gleaming in admiration and wonder.

"Of course dearie. Magic can do marvelous things."

"What do you want from me in return?" Ariel knew that this man would not give anything without a price.

He crouched down so that he was nose to nose with the fiery haired mermaid. "Why what I want from you is… your voice."

Ariel grabbed at her throat in anxiety. "But—but—but without my voice… how can I—"

Rumplestiltskin burst into laughter. "Oh you should have seen your face. I was just kidding." He stood and clasped his hands together. "You my dear will owe me a favor."

Ariel exhaled a breath as she released her throat from her hands. She met Rumplestiltskin's gaze. "Just name the price and it's yours."

Rumplestiltskin shook his head. "It doesn't really work that way. You see… you promise me a favor and when I am ready to collect you will do what I ask. Simple as that."

Ariel sunk back into the water, her mind delving into deep thought. She wondered what sort of favor this sorcerer would ask of her. She had decided that anything would be worth leaving the ocean and allowing her to walk on land. Ariel felt Arista place a hand upon her shoulder. "Are you really considering this Ariel?"

Ariel looked over her shoulder at her sister, her eyes shimmering with unspoken apologies. "I cannot stay here anymore. I have broken the highest law in our kingdom. I cannot expect our father to ignore that. It is not safe for me here anymore." She looked down, averting her gaze from her sister's, the look of heartbreak too much for Ariel to bear. Rumplestiltskin leaned forward, desperately listening to the little mermaid's answer. He knew he had her within his grasp. "Plus… Everything he said was right. I do not belong here. I cannot stay here. You, our sisters, our father… you all will never understand."

Arista looked at her sister, her eyes starting to pool with unshed tears. "You cannot possibly mean that Ariel."

Ariel nodded slowly. "I do." Ariel's heart sunk, as she knew that she was hurting her sister greatly. She had no choice but to follow her heart. Her sister would unders—

"I will go with you."

Ariel's head shot up towards her sister. "What are you doing? Arista?"

"I will go with you. I do not want to lose you. I want to be there for you Ariel. I want to help you live your dream."

Ariel swam closer to her sister. "But what about your dreams? You cannot possibly want this too?"

Arista smiled and placed her hand upon her sister's cheek softly. "My dream is to see my family happy. To see you happy."

Ariel pulled her sister close and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Thank you…" she whispered softly.

Rumplestiltskin yawned loudly, snapping the two mermaids' to attention. "This is all sweet but we have work to do." He clapped his hands together and when he opened them 2 glowing purple vials were in his hands. "Drink this dearies, and you will have what you wish."

Ariel and Arista reached out and grabbed the vials from Rumplestiltskin and looked to each other in hesitation. Ariel looked up at the man who was about to change her destiny. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Oh yes. It will work." They looked back at each other one last time and slowly reached for each other's hand. The grasped each other tightly as they put the vial towards their lips. "Just remember." Rumplestiltskin's head lowered and a sinister smile played upon their lips. "You will owe me one favor."

The mermaids tilted their heads back and let the liquid pour down their throats. They coughed as they felt the liquid grab hold of their throat, encompassing every part of them. The liquid felt like molten lava, burning them alive from the inside out. Arista screamed loudly as her fin began to feel as if it were splitting in two. Hot tears poured from Ariel's eyes as she curled into a tight ball, her fin feeling the exact same pain.

The sound of maniacal laughter was the last that either mermaid heard before they both succumbed to darkness.

* * *

Ariel's eyes slowly awoke, her vision cloudy and her brain in a dull haze. _Where am I?_ The mermaid wondered as she struggled to see. She felt the ground beneath her and felt smooth wood. "Arista?" She spoke, her voice scratchy and garbled.

"At last… she awakens." She heard the sound of boots walking closer to her. She raised her head and he eyes were met with that of an intense blue stare.

"Eric?" Ariel reached out and touched the side of the man's face. Her hand retracted back quickly as she felt the harsh stubble. Her vision remained blurry, Ariel blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision.

"No I afraid not." The man slowly came into focus and she took in the full appearance of the man dressed all in black. "My name is Killian Jones. What I'd like to know is how you made it upon my ship."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – **Sorry dearies! I haven't updated this story because I recently got engaged back in December and I have been trying to get that all sorted (finding a venue, caterer, photographer, and all that jazz!) I usually write this story on my days off but my days off have been spent going and meeting with vendors. Now that everything has (sort of) calmed down I can get back to writing! Once again sorry for the lag!

* * *

**Chapter 4** – The Pirate's Gospel

"_While some folks row way up to heaven  
I'm gonna sing the pirate's gospel  
I'm gonna sow these feet for dancin'  
I'm gonna keep my eyes wide open  
Yo ho yo ho yo ho ho"__  
_**The Pirate's Gospel**, Alela Diane

* * *

Ariel's breath hitched in the back of her throat, her body trembling with fear. Ariel whispered to herself as she looked around, her vision becoming fully clear. She looked around at all the men standing around her on the wooden deck. The men were all different shapes and sizes. They all appeared as if they hadn't seen water in months, dirt and grime caked their bodies giving their skin an almost bronze color. She tried so desperately to see the golden hair of her sister, to know that she was all right. "Arista? Wh—where am I?" As she fidgeted Ariel felt something scratch her fin. As she looked down Ariel gasped. She looked up at the bright blue eyes of the man standing before her. "It worked…" she spoke to herself quietly.

"Speak up lass, I cannot hear you." Killian looked down upon the young woman who seemed to be ignoring his presence. "Answer my question. Who are you and how did you make it aboard my ship?" He asked more forcefully.

Ariel did not hear a word that Killian had said. Her mind flooded with hope and her new future. She ran her hands down her smooth bare legs. "I can't believe it…" She spoke to herself once more. Ariel pushed herself up onto her legs slowly and unsteadily.

"Are you hard of hearing?" Killian stepped back to allow her more room to stand, his annoyance growing at her outward disregard to his questioning.

A smile beamed on Ariel's face as her back slowly straightened, letting her legs bear the brunt of her weight. Ariel giggled. "He did it! He really did it!" She gazed up into Killian's eyes. She saw his furrowed brow soften. His eyes bore straight into hers as he took in her entire body, a small smirk played on his lips. Killian had never seen such a sight. Her smile seemed to radiate throughout her body. Her skin seemed to sparkle under the sunlight. Her bright blue eyes glowed passionately as she gazed into his eyes. Killian felt as if his body went immobile, unable to move no matter how hard he tried. His ship could have been ablaze and Killian would not have moved, afraid to lose sight of this beautiful woman. This woman who seemed to light a fire within his cold heart.

Ariel looked down at her legs and immediately gasped realizing that she was bare from the waist down. She quickly reached down to cover her lower body, not wanting the men around her to see her in such a vulnerable state. As she did so she lost her balance and fell forward. Killian was swift and caught her before she fell to the deck. His arms wrapped around her closely, his right hand slowly playing with the ends of her fiery red hair, reveling in the feel of her body against his. He hadn't felt a woman's embrace in such a long time. Not since—

"Get your hands off me!" Ariel shrieked to Killian, startled at the sudden contact. No sooner had Ariel spoken that she fell back towards the ground. Ariel grunted at the sudden pain on her backside from the fall. She promptly held her legs up to her chest, shielding the view of her body from the men around her, who seemed to taken a few steps closer to her, looking at her as if she was the main course. And these men seemed to have not eaten in days.

"May I have a cover?" Ariel asked, looking at only Killian. His looks upon her was the only one that did not make her skin crawl, but instead blush with warmth.

He laughed as he crouched down to her eye level. "Now… why would I do that?"

"Because you're a gentleman…and you need to show ladies with respect."

Killian smiled as he leaned in. "Well lass… let me tell you a secret." He leaned in so that he was within inches of her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin softly. Ariel closed her eyes at the closeness, reveling in the smell of leather and a spicy musk. "I'm a pirate. Those rules do not apply to me."

Ariel's eyes shot open. "P—p—pirate?" Ariel's head began to spin. Her father would tell her stories of marauding pirates who traveled from port to port, pillaging the towns, murdering men, and taking their women for their own pleasures. Never once did she think that she would see one let alone be in the presence of one. Ariel felt her stomach lurch as she thought of her sister once more. "Where is my sister? We were separated and I wish to see her immediately."

Killian raised his left arm, gently placing the tip of his hook underneath the beautiful redhead's chin. "Now now… you are not in a position to be making demands. You will tell me who you are and how you got aboard my ship."

Ariel froze at the feel of his hook. She wondered why this man had not a hand but a hook. She decided to tread cautiously. "Ariel… my—my name is Ariel." She thought quickly of what to tell this pirate how she got aboard his ship when she had no idea how she got there. All she knew was that she did not want to let him know that she was once a mermaid. "We were sailing upon our ship when a fire broke out. We dove into the water to save our lives."

"And what of your clothing?" Ariel felt the hook trace down her neck to her collarbone, the pirates eyes glancing down her body before locking on with her eyes once more.

"We shed them... we felt our gowns pulling us underneath the water." Ariel lowered her gaze from Killian. She felt that him seeing through her lie.

Killian raised an eyebrow. "And how did you get aboard the ship?"

Ariel looked around, biting her lower lip in nervousness. This had to be the worse lie she had ever told. "We…we saw your ship and climbed aboard for safety. We… we had hoped that you would bring us back home to our castle. We are expected by the Prince."

Killian's smile widened as ran his hook through her hair. Reveling in the sight of her red hair tangled around his shimmering hook. "Precious cargo indeed." Hook stood and took off his coat. He tossed it on the floor in front of Ariel and turned around. "Smee. Take her below deck with the rest of the cargo." Ariel quickly wrapped herself in the leather coat, her body shivering at the feel of the leather against her damp skin. A small burly man nodded quickly as he motioned towards a huge muscular man standing to his right. Killian began walking away towards the helm of the ship. "We'll sail back to port. I reckon these lovely ladies will fetch a pretty prize from the castle. We can exchange them for supplies." Then men began cheering to each other.

Ariel began to panic as the two men walked towards her. "Where are you taking me?" Ariel tried to resist as she felt the taller of the men pick her up and throw her over his shoulder and began walking away. She felt his hand slowly drift up her leg and onto her bottom as he headed towards a stairway leading below ship, his rough, calloused fingertips squeezing powerfully into her skin. The man began to chuckle as Ariel pounded her fists onto his back. As she was about to scream Ariel felt of breeze of something whizzing past her, the loud thud silencing the crew around her. She turned her head and her eyes widened at the knife that was suddenly embedded in the mast right in front of them. The man carrying her stopped and swallowed deeply as he looked back at the captain who was now facing them with a stern look on his face. "Let that be a warning." He pointed his hook at all the men standing upon the ship. "To all of you. She is off limits."

All them men on the crew nodded, including the man holding her. He turned and quickly walked down into the ship, cursing silently as his hand stayed stiffly around her knees, no longer daring to travel north. Down below were dozens of hammocks. The sour smell of mildew and rum filled her nose causing Ariel to cough. The man walked until he reached a door. He took out a key from his pocket and opened a door. He tossed Ariel in the room and before she had a chance to speak the man slammed the door, Ariel hearing the sound of the door locking.

Ariel wrapped the jacket around her shoulders tightly, her body shuddering from the cold. Ariel looked around the room and saw that she was in some sort of storage facility. All around her were wooden barrels and crates. "Ariel?"

Ariel whipped her head around and looked behind her. Crawling from behind barrels Ariel saw the golden hair she desperately desired to see. "Arista!"

Arista sobbed as she stood shakily and slowly tried to walk towards her sister. Ariel saw that Arista had wrapped a tattered cloth around her body to shield her nakedness from the crew. "I was so worried. I didn't see you when I awoke. Those pirates grabbed me and threw me down here. I called out for you but I didn't hear anything. I have no idea how long I've been down here."

Ariel stood and wrapped her arms around her sister. "Shh do not worry. We are here together, that's all that matters."

"Where did you get that jacket?" Arista ran her hands over the soft leather. "All I could find was this cloth behind some of these crates."

"The pirate captain." Ariel looked down at the jacket, which fell mid thigh on her. "I told him that we were being expected by the Prince. He spoke of trading us for supplies."

"Ariel we cannot trust him. He is a pirate."

Ariel bit her lip. "I don't know Arista…" Ariel was cut off by the sound of the door unlocking. In walked the shorter portly man with a red knit cap. In his hands was a large chest that he then placed upon the ground at his feet.

"The captain requests you put these on and meet him in his chambers."

Ariel walked slowly towards the chest and lifted it open. Ariel lifted out a pale green dress. She lowered it slightly and looked at Smee. "And what if we refuse?"

Smee's eyes seemed to fill with fright. "If I were you miss I would not. No one refuses the captain. No one." He cleared his throat as he backed out of the room. "I will let you put those one. I will be back to fetch you shortly."

Ariel looked towards he sister and swallowed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** – There Once Was a Pirate

"There once was a pirate, who put out to see.  
His mates all around him, no maiden on his knee.  
Oh sail for a little, a little, little, little.  
Oh sail for a little 'til she finds him."  
**Spring Awakening Soundtrack**

* * *

Killian stood in his quarters as he looked over the map upon his desk. His hook trailed a path from their last port to the middle of the ocean, where his ship was currently sailing. The tip of his hook made a circle along the spot as he thought to himself. _How did she just appear out of thin air?_ As his hook mindlessly cut a hole upon the map, his thoughts went back to the sight of her on the ship. His mind went to how beautiful she looked lying upon the deck. Her brilliant crimson hair fell around her like waves upon the shore. His eyes trailed down her naked body, his eyes drinking in the sight of her pearlescent skin. As he stood motionless upon deck he wondered if perhaps a siren had made it aboard his ship. He had heard of sirens' beauty from various sailors' tall tales. He never thought one would exist however, let alone be aboard his ship. He had no other explanation for he had never seen anything so beautiful that he had forgotten how to breathe.

As he started walking towards the woman he heard shouts from the starboard side of his ship. _"A woman! There is a woman in the water!"_ Killian turned towards his first mate Smee, who was standing beside him, his jaw open in awe as he stared at the woman. "Smee, do not let anyone touch her." Killian heard a loud splash to the right and looked towards his crew. He turned towards Smee, who looked at him with apprehension in his eyes. "Stay by her side." Smee nodded as Killian darted towards the gathered crew on the side of the ship.

Killian looked over the side of the ship and saw her. He saw a woman flailing in the water as he watched as his boatswain Marco swim towards her, her long blonde hair covering her face as she tried desperately to grasp for air. When Marco reached the woman he took her into his arms and moved her hair out of her face so that she could breathe easier. He swam back towards the ship and raised her out of the water. The pirates hungrily reached for the woman, with desire in their eyes. Like the fiery red head currently unconscious behind him, this woman was naked except for a pearl necklace draped around her neck. The sailors pulled her from Marco's arms and began barking in delight as the men eagerly touched her.

"Back off!" Killian grabbed at the collar of a few pirates with his hook and pulled them off the girl. "Step aside!" He watched as the men backed away from the woman. When they finally cleared he saw that the woman was crouched in the corner, her hands wrapped around her body. Killian knelt in front of the woman slowly and looked over her trembling body. Her soft features were innocent and childlike. Her plump lips quivered as silent tears began to fall from her ice blue eyes. "Tell me your name."

The blonde shook her head as she tried to back up against the side of the ship, trying to disappear into the dark wood. Killian sighed as he took a couple steps back, giving the frightened woman some space. "Can you speak?" The woman looked past him and she visibly became panicked. Killian turned to see that the blonde was gazing at the redhead, who still remained unconscious on the deck. She frantically began to move to her. Killian stood in front of her and tried to push her back. "Who are you? Answer me!" The blonde grabbed at his hand and tried to push him away. Killian looked towards Marco as he stood off to the side, his wet clothes clinging to his tall muscular body. "Take her to the cargo hold."

Marco nodded as he walked towards the struggling woman and effortlessly picked her up and hoisted her over her shoulder as he walked away, her screams reverberating in the air.

Killian was taken out of his thoughts as he heard a knock upon his door behind him. "Enter." Killian continued to look down at the map as he heard the door creak open. He heard Smee clear his throat.

"Captain…I have brought the ladies sir." Killian turned and his heart stopped. Ariel walked through the door wearing that pale sea green dress. A dress that he never thought he would see again let alone on someone so breathtaking. When he handed over Milah's chest to Smee, Killian felt a sense of betrayal. Milah loved the fine linens he poured over her over the years they spent together. He loved seeing how her eyes lit up whenever he brought in a new dress or piece of jewelry. She would always speak of how she had always dreamt of owning such fine things and Killian made it his goal to shower her in only the finest cloths and rarest jewels befitting to such a woman. However, when that crocodile took her from him Killian hid away every item of hers in a chest along with his heart. He never thought that he would ever open that chapter of his life. His heart felt as if it had been ripped from his chest along with Milah's that night.

Now standing in front of Ariel, seeing her filling out the dress in ways Milah never did, seeing the corset wrap around her already slender waist, his mouth watering at the sight of her breasts pooling out the top of the gown, Killian felt his heart began to beat in his chest. When his eyes locked with her crystal blue ones, Killian's mouth twisted into a half smile.

"Care for a drink?" Killian walked towards the shelving upon the wall. He grabbed a bottle of his favorite spiced-rum and flashed the bottle towards the two women standing at the door. He noticed that the blonde, who was wearing one of Milah's light blue dresses was cowering behind her sister. Ariel however was not cowering. She stood tall and had a calm fire within her eyes. Killian could not help but admire her tenacity.

"We ask that you release us at once." Ariel spoke as she lifted her chin in the air.

"Fine then, more for me." Killian pours himself a glass of rum and takes a sip, enjoying the fiery burn down his throat. "Now tell me. Who are you?"

Ariel sighed and shook her head. "I've already told you. My name is Ariel and this is my sister Arista. We are victims of a shipwreck—"

"Aye you've said that." Killian poured himself another glass of rum and swirled it around in his glass. "But what I find hard to believe lass is that you were shipwrecked considering there has been no signs of a shipwreck." He looked up at her through hooded eyes as he slowly took a sip of the rum, his tongue swirling along the rim.

Ariel rolled her eyes and walked closer towards Killian. "Well of course not! It sank to the bottom of the sea." She pointed towards the window, gesturing to the ocean.

"And what of the other survivors then?" Killian sat back upon his desk and crossed one ankle of the other. "How is it that you two were able to survive? There are absolutely no signs of survivors." Killian put down his glass and walked towards the women. "Tell me this—how did you manage to get aboard my ship without being detected?" He lifted his hook and trailed the tip along the bottom of her chin.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Ariel's eyes never faltered from Killian's as she felt his cold hook feather her skin as it ran up and down her neck. Her body trembled as she felt goose bumps cover her body. She bit her lip subconsciously.

"You're hiding something." Killian lifted her chin slightly as he studied her face. He knew she was hiding something. Watching her bite her lips gave her away. As he looked down at her lips he noticed that they were plump like her sister's, although her lips seemed to call to him. He felt the urge to take them into his mouth and devour her. Perhaps she was a siren after all.

Ariel could see the hunger in his eyes and was surprised at how hot it made her feel. She felt her body begin to blush, as this man seemed to undress her with his mind. Never had anyone made her feel that way. Never had she wanted someone to look at her like that, nobody that is except Eric. As she looked up at this man she studied his chiseled face. It was much rougher than Eric's and his eyes weren't as crystalline. But he definitely made her feel something throughout her entire body. Something electrifying. "I'm telling you the truth." Her voice was firm as he watched her gulp. He trailed his hook down her throat and traced her collarbone lightly. "One minute we were in the water, and the next we were on your ship." She searched his eyes for any kind of empathy. "It was some sort of magic."

Killian's eyes went from wanton to hostility in an instant. Ariel backed away slightly as she wondered why this man's mood seemed to change so rapidly. What was it about the mention of Magic that makes him red with anger? "Well for your sake I hope it was not. Nothing good comes from Magic, Siren."

Ariel laughed boisterously. "Siren? Are you mad?" She could not believe he called her a siren. Ariel had known a few sirens, the jezebels of the sea. Although to sailors they were great beauties but that was only a hallucination to the poor men. In reality they were the most grotesque creatures that dwelled deep within the ocean. They held no status in their kingdom. That was why they were reduced to feeding on humans for no sea creature would bestow any kind of kindness on something so vile.

Arista giggled to herself as she finally made her way from around Ariel. Arista's eyes studied the room around her. "Believe us sir when we say that we are definitely not sirens." Her eyes lit up as they made contact with the bookcase beside them.

Killian raised an eyebrow at the girls, taken a back by how open they were at mocking him. He poured another glass of rum and walked back towards the women and handed the glass to Arista. He walked back to the table and poured another glass. She smiled slightly as she smelled the drink in curiosity. She wriggled her nose at the pungent smell of the liquid. "What is this vile drink?"

Killian laughed as he handed Ariel the other glass. "It is the best drink in the land… or at least from my own collection."

Ariel sniffed the drink and looked back at her sister. The both nodded to each other as they took a deep breath before closing their eyes and down the entire glass. Killian was not surprised as he watched them violently spit out the liquid as they began coughing and grasping for air. "By Neptune's beard!" Ariel coughed out through dry heaves. "It tasted like lava pouring down my throat."

Killian laughed as he refilled their cups. "Next time I suggest taking smaller sips."

Arista put down the glass, deciding she would rather inspect the small collection of books on the shelf in the corner. Ariel cleared her throat as she took a small sip of the drink, the spicy liquid burning a way down her throat. "You spoke of taking us to port."

Killian nodded. "Aye I believe I spoke of trading you lasses for supplies. I believe the brothels are always in search of new wenches."

Ariel looked at him in confusion. "I do not know of who this brothel you speak of but I assure you that we are expected by the prince." Ariel took another sip, her palate growing accustomed to the harshness of the liquid. "And as a gentleman, I believe you wouldn't stray us from our destination."

Killian crossed his arms over his chest as he looked over at Ariel, her cheeks reddening from the effects of the rum. "And why pray tell do you believe me to be a gentleman?"

"Because you would not let those men touch me upon the ship." She looked at him with honesty in her eyes. "You also would not have given us these fine clothes."

Killian shrugged. "Perhaps I just do not like damaged goods, Siren."

Ariel shook her head as she took another sip. "I do not think so, Pirate." She looked at him coolly as she took another sip of the liquid. Her body was beginning to feel warm and her head started feeling light. "You also would not have given us this fine liquid. What is it called?" She finished off her glass and hiccupped.

Killian could not help but smile as he poured himself another glass. He stood and poured her one as well. He was amazed at how light she was at holding her liquor. Milah could drink any of his men under the table. He once found that incredibly enticing. Watching Ariel sway slightly after one glass however was down right alluring. "Rum. Enjoy it?"

She nodded as she took another sip. "It certainly has its properties." She took another sip as she felt herself sway. Killian reached up and steadied her. Ariel smiled as she raised her dress and looked down at her legs. She still was in awe that she was given this incredible gift. She laughed to herself as she twirled around the room. Arista smiled as she grabbed a book off the shelf and began to flip through the pages.

Killian smiled as he set down his glass and watched Ariel move around the room in excitement. Killian could feel her luring him in with her dance, enticing him with her magnetism. Killian was amazed at her innocence and her radiance. At that moment he could care less if she was a siren or not. He was captured in her spell.

Ariel stopped suddenly and placed her hands upon her head. "This rum…It does make me feel a bit woozy."

Arista walked over to her sister and touched her shoulder. "Ariel, are you alright?" Ariel nodded as she hiccupped again. This time Ariel began to giggle uncontrollably. Ariel could not understand why this liquid was making her feel so lightheaded. As the room around her started to spin slightly Ariel reached out to steady herself. She felt strong arms envelop her and begin walking. Ariel closed her eyes, trying to find relief from the spinning room. She felt comforted by the spicy musk of Killian as he held her. She sighed as she let herself drift away in his scent. She felt her body fall onto something soft and light. Ariel felt as if she were floating upon the clouds she often gazed at in the light blue sky. She could feel her body floating away as her mind drifted to dark.

* * *

Ariel could feel her skin warming. She opened her eyes slowly as light filled her vision. She blinked rapidly a few times as she waited for her vision to clear. As she lifted her body up Ariel could feel the soft pillows underneath her. She looked down at her body and saw that she was still wearing the dress from the night before. She looked around the room and saw that she was still in Killian's room. _Where had he gone? How long was I asleep?_ As she tried to remember what had happened she could feel a body stir next to her underneath the soft fur blanket that covered her body. Ariel turned her head slowly as she looked towards the person laying beside her. She let out a breath she did not know she was holding when she saw the golden hair of her sister. Arista stirred and began opening her eyes. Like Ariel, Arista was still wearing the dress from the night before. "What happened?" Ariel asked as she watched her sister turn so that she was laying on her back.

Arista lifted her arms above her head and stretched as she let out a big yawn. "You passed out from that liquid. Killian lifted you up and put you in bed."

"Killian?" Ariel looked around the room. "Where is he? Did he sleep in here with us?"

Arista shook her head as she yawned once more. "I do not believe so. He left shortly after laying you down upon his bed. He told me to stay by your side." She shook her head and smiled softly. "As if I would leave you…" she spoke under her breath. She turned to her side and nestled deeper underneath the blanket as she closed her eyes once more.

Ariel stood and ran to the door quietly. She opened it slightly so that she could peek out upon the deck. She saw a couple men huddled together as they spoke loudly, laughing periodically as they slapped each other's arms in delight. Another man was tying the sails as he wiped the sweat off his brow, closing his eyes as the breeze blew across his face. Another man was sitting up against the side of the ship, whittling a piece of wood as he smiled to himself slightly. Ariel squinted so that she could see past the ship to the horizon. As the ship sailed closer the clouds began to dissipate and the faint outline of a castle in the distance came into view. Ariel's face began to light up with a bright smile as she recognized that castle. Ariel turned and looked back towards her sister. She ran excitedly towards the bed as she jostled her sister awake.

"What? Ariel, What is it?" Arista groaned as she ducked further beneath the blanket.

Ariel leaned forward and whispered against the blanket. "We've made it!"

* * *

**A/N-** I know I know... I'm a horrible person for waiting this long to update. :(


End file.
